


Winters Chill

by Iamamaterialgirl777



Category: Attack on Titan, Shinegeki No Kyojin, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Levi becomes slightly yandere, Levi just wants love, M/M, Multi, dont come 4 me, please leave kudos lmao, reader is cold outside, reader is in high school but 18 i PrOmIsE, slightly dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamamaterialgirl777/pseuds/Iamamaterialgirl777
Summary: After being thrown out of your neglectful parents house, a raven haired man who welcomes you into his arms is an unlikely savior in your wretched predicament.





	1. Chapter 1

Monday morning, your parents had finally discovered your drop in grades and reached their end with your frequent partying. Not caring whether or not their horrible treatment towards their own daughter was the reason for her misdeeds, they skipped hearing your pleads and explanations and threw you out. Not even caring enough to allow you to gather your belongings together before doing so.  
You sighed, looking around at the other neighboring houses all lined up in the place you have lived for many years. All lights shining on through their windows, family laughter echoing from within. Your breath was forming little clouds in front of you as you walked, rubbing your arms in a pathetic attempt to keep warm.  
“They could have at least let me get my jacket before throwing me out!” You whisper yelled to no one in particular. Never had you thought you’d ever be in the streets, no one does. But now you would have to learn to survive and live like this until you could win over someone’s pity or your parents come back for you. The light was already beginning to dim, winter causing the dark to show itself at earlier and earlier hours. This was insane, a night out on th streets like a dirty, dejected dog! How could the people meant to care and love you do this? And without a coat too, the nerve of them! Right in the middle of your self-pitying party, you see a man on the street corner, expensive looking cellphone in his hand. His shiny black hair gently blowing in the early evening chill. You met his eyes and ran up to him, despite his short stature he radiated power. You smiled, trying to remain polite despite the situation at hand. He looked quite glum, stopping momentarily, giving you the perfect opportunity to present yourself.  
“Please, excuse me sir but, I-I..my parents..”  
Your first sentence couldn’t even be completed, reality sank in and you were realizing your situation was really,really bad. Stuttering and stumbling through your plea to the man, what plea it was in the first place not even being clear to your foggy, languished state. A brief look of pity washed over his dark, stormy eyes. And he opened his mouth to speak.  
“What’s wrong, kid? Run away from your parents after they told you the divorce finally happened?” You looked at him, feeling anger stir up over this calloused reply. But this was the only person who could see around, the only one who could help you.  
“N-No, they threw me out, they don’t want me back there, I need help.” He gave you a sort of sideways look,  
“Please..help me.”  
“And you are asking help from an absolute stranger? For all you know I could be a murderer or rapist who just found you as his next victim.”  
“Your the only hope I have left!” You yelled out, tears streaming down your chilled cheeks. And he looked to be in thought for a moment.  
“Look, I’m not the type to bring kids who look to be homeless back to my apartment, they might steel something or make a mess. Tch, but you don’t look like a druggie. So, I’ll give you a chance. You can stay with me until you get on your own feet, okay?” You nodded, feeling immensely grateful and wanted to throw yourself at him, for a hug of course. He led you back to his car, a black, shiny bmw with seats that even heated up. He seemed amused at the look of amazement on your face at how clean it was inside.  
“Look, just because I am bringing you home doesn’t mean you can make a mess, as soon as your settled in I’m teaching you to properly clean, got it?”  
You nodded in only half anticipation. This was someone offering you a warm place to stay, you had to help out in some way you supposed. And this didn’t seem like a man you’d want to cross. Arriving at a pristine, rich looking apartment complex you looked astonished at the place. He got out, looking at you, smirking slightly.  
“Are you going to stare like that all night , or let yourself out?” You snapped out of it and unbuckled yourself. As you stepped out the cold continued to nip at your soft skin. The man seemed kind in his own way, as he ushered you into the building and then into the elevator. Up you both went, the clear glass letting you see your cities lights and where you would have to hunker down, somewhere not quite safe. Compared to staying with this man. The floor you were both apparently getting off at was the very last and top floor, where the elevator had finally stopped. You realized you had never gotten the mans name, or even given him yours. You gently tugged at his suit sleeve, and he swiftly turned around harshly to meet your gaze.  
“I had just realized I never asked your name sir, my apologies, my name is (Y/N) (L/N). Yours?”  
“Skip the formalities, my name is Levi.”  
“Just Levi, you don’t want me to call you by your last name?”  
“it’s just Levi, kid.”  
You nodded, looking down and then sought after a not to expensive chair to sit down and hopefully not tarnish. Everything was immaculate and spotless. He went into his kitchen,  
“Anything to drink, you look like you need it.”  
You shook your head,  
“I’m afraid I’m not old enough for that kind of thing.”  
He looked at you for awhile, before nodding and pouring himself a glass, joining you in the living room after awhile.  
“Don’t worry about waking me if you need water in the middle of the night, I don’t sleep much.”  
You nodded and figured you would try to remain extra quiet in the event of that happening.  
“You like watching tv (Y/N)?”  
You nodded, and he turned on the large plasma screen, before excusing himself to go get changed and he dissapeared into his room, forgetting to close the door all the way. You fixed your gaze to what he had on, but couldn’t help your eyes from wandering to his undressing. The way he unbuttoned his shirt, the buttons being undone so elegantly. You blushed and bit your lip. You were so innocent to things like that, and you sure wouldn’t begin to start at a complete strangers abode they so graciously let you crash at. As he came out in normal-looking clothes, you wondered absently if he ever wore pajamas. What an odd thing to wonder about a stranger, you thought to yourself.  
Hours passed and you both had watched a newly released horror movie, occasionally you sent glances at the completely silent man to your right. He never said a word, or commented on anything in the movie. Once it ended, you had already been snuggling up to one of his throw pillows, near to falling asleep. He looked at you for awhile, before getting up.  
“Let me show you to your room, remember to make your bed and not to make a mess.”  
You got up, putting the pillow back the way he had left it and followed him. The room was large, with white blankets and sheets, even the walls a stark white. He must have a theme going. You sat on the squishy bed, it being softer than anything you had ever slept on back home or anywhere else. He had gone out of the room and you snuggled into the down blanket, before he returned with a large t shirt.  
“Here, it’s clean, and you don’t seem to have any other night clothes with you.” You nodded thankful, and gently took it from him, thanking him as he went out of the room. You got changed, the shirt he supplied you with was far to large to belong to the small man in the room not far from yours. You didn’t think to much into it, and the slight aroma of tea came from the other room.  
“No wonder he never sleeps, he’s drinking tea at midnight.” You giggled softly, and laid yourself back down, pushing the thought of your parents and anyone else you were now away from far from your mind. You were safe here, with this odd stranger. 

 

Or at least you hoped...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and you go shopping, you get to know him a bit better(subtle romance included) and an old skeleton in Levi’s closet presents himself.

Waking up with a yawn and a stretch, you get up to a slight wave of panic. Looking around you, realization hits you and you remember the events of the previous day. The cold yet kind man who took you in, and of course your parents betrayal. Getting up, you see your previous days clothes neatly folded and clean.  
‘ Levi must have washed them while I was asleep...how kind.’ His gesture made you blush. But yet, the darker side of you thought he was just doing it to keep you from being dirty in his apartment. ‘Maybe it’s a little of both?’ You quickly got changed as knocking erupted on the door. Yelling a flustered “Come in!” Levi walked in, eyes automatically going to the messy unmade bed. You swirled around and suddenly remembered one of the ‘rules’ he gave was to keep the bed and room clean. You blushed and went to make it on your own, feeling his intense gaze boring holes into you from behind. As you looked up, he was on the other side of the bed.  
“Here, let me help you.” He offered, and you noticed the dark circles under his silver eyes. He must have not slept much last night. You smiled politely.  
“You can really tell I need the help can’t you?”  
He nodded and you both cleaned up together. After the bed was made you went to fold up the night shirt he lended you. Clearly not doing it to his standards, he came up from behind and helped you. His cold fingers brushing over your soft, warm ones for a second. You bit your lip and looked down, how could you be feeling this way for a grown man you met yesterday? But, despite the guilt growing you somehow hoped he felt something for you too. As the morning tidying up was finally finished, you wondered what was next. Would he throw you out again? You were freshly 18, so children’s services wouldn’t take you.  
“Hey, you have any clothes you left behind you want to get today, I don’t have work. You can’t just wear that for the rest of your life.” You rolled your eyes mentally, of course you couldn’t wear a sweater and jeans for all of eternity.  
“I’m not sure my parents will let me in long enough to gather them...” Levi looked to be deep in thought for awhile.  
“Then you need new clothes. Come on, I have some tea in the kitchen.” You just nodded and followed him into the kitchen, accepting his gracious offer of tea and drank it slowly whilst he looked at you from across the table. His gaze wasn’t so cold after all. He was just cold on the outside, his insides were probably warm like the water in the tea you were sipping. Like the opposite of your mother’s cooking. The thought left you giggling, and you could’ve swore you saw his eyes light up for a moment at the sound. What an odd man. Once tea time was over you went into the sink, washing your cup out and drying it off.  
“Looks like I have you trained already, huh brat?” You nodded and felt your cheeks heat up from his words. Quickly putting it away with the other probably expensive glasses, you stood where you were, as if waiting for his next instructions. He got up, going to get on his black overcoat that he was wearing yesterday. So much for not wearing the same thing everyday. You both headed out into the cold weather together, snow had even started to fall. Christmas was tomorrow, wasn’t it? You didn’t even know how you remembered it. Not like your parents had ever tried to engage in the holidays before. The car Levi owned even had seats that warmed up, the revalation left you slightly shocked that cars could do that. Levi even smirked slightly at your innocent amazement. As you looked out your window at the city, the beauty that was covered in snow, looked so fresh and innocent, like your new chance at life. Levi was almost winter personified, with his icicle eyes all the way down to his personality. And winter happended to be your favorite season, too. You didn’t even realized you had both arrived at wherever he was taking you until you heard him calling for you from beside you.  
“Brat? Are you having a seizure or something? Tch.” You giggled at his remarks,  
“My name is (Y/N), not brat.”  
“When I’m bringing you out shopping, I’ll call you what I please.” He replies and you let yourself out of his car. The two of you walking into a high class clothing store. Men inside dressed with suits and ties, making you feel uncomfortable. The pocket money you had was not nearly enough to pay for even one of the candy cane lights that were set up all about. Levi led you to some high class dresses, and you simply followed him like a lost dog. The ones he picked out for you were gorgeous, and as he all but shoved you into the dressing room you realized they were all extremely ‘revealing’. The garments showed off your thighs and even some cleavage, like nothing you’ve ever worn before. You stepped out to show Levi the first one, the soft nude and peach tones complimenting your shade of skin. Levi looked at you, and examined you in it, and you gave him a 360 turn around view.  
“You look good in that one, but I like the thought of you in darker colors. Go try on the others.” You nodded and went back into the dressing room, getting on the dark green, or emerald colored one, being just as revealing as the one before it. You went out to Levi again.  
“I knew you’d look perfect in the dark ones. You aren’t bad to look at when you dress like a woman, and not a street beggar.” You sighed at his harsh, insensitive words. ‘Backhanded compliments are probably his favorite form of communication’ you thought and gathered up the other dresses he picked out. And as you both went up to the checkout place the woman there eyed you up and down, appearing almost disgusted with your appearance. You gently tugged Levi’s sleeve again, like the day before, and whispered almost hysterically,  
“Levi, I don’t have the money for all of these, they are beautiful but-“  
“Did I say you were paying?” He asked as he swiped card, not bothering to even look at the prices. You bit your lip as he did so, and the female employee smiled a bit to wide.  
“I wish my boyfriend would buy me dresses like those, you’re such a lucky little thing.” You could tell she was a bit jealous, making you uncomfortable. You grabbed the bags,  
“Levi, you know I don’t need any of this, you don’t have to do this for me. Please.” You pleaded when all of a sudden he grabbed your wrist, tugging you as he walked quickly out of the building. He looked back, and you followed his gaze. He was staring at a brunette boy with eyes of green so beautiful you couldn’t even describe them. He quickly dropped whatever he was going to be getting, and darted towards you and Levi. He looked even out of breath, and you blushed at the scene you were all making outside of the store.  
“Hey asshole, who is this your with now? Some innocent girl you’ll be tossing away next week for the freshest meat?”  
Levi glared at him, and you stumbled to formulate words,  
“I-I think your mistaken sir, I’m not with him like that.. I’m just in a situation-“  
“Now your turning to prostitutes Levi? What the hell!” Levi pushed you behind him, trying to somehow shield your body with his own and stayed silent still, either believing he was to good to say something or even not knowing what to say. You were at a loss of how to react, Levi obviously had some past relationships that didn’t work out to well.  
“Eren, you don’t know anything about this, so stay out of my life like you agreed to do, I’m done with you.”  
“Says the one who promised me he would stay beside me-“  
“Don’t you dare tell me that Eren, we both know who left first. You made that decision on your own.”  
“You never made time for me, you were married to your damn job, you could have at least told me you weren’t interested anymore-“  
“Eren, you were nothing but a spoiled brat who came into my life with demands from the minute we met.”  
You stood there, silently watching them as a blonde with sea blue eyes came from behind Eren, grabbing his arm.  
“Eren, stop it, we need to go calm down, okay?”  
He asked but it didn’t sound close to being a question. Eren closed his mouth, looking defeated and looked at his companion, nodding slightly and glaring back at Levi as he was close to being dragged away. What an angelic saint that boy must be. Levi let out a sigh, clearly not wanting to explode in front of you. You gently rubbed his arm to try and soothe him somehow, and he looked into your eyes for a moment before tearing them away. You briefly debated hugging him, and even did for a moment, his body tense. You wondered if he even knew how to react, so you swiftly pull away.  
“I know what you might be thinking, but it’s not like what he said, he left me for the first guy he found after I couldn’t give up my job to spend time with his unrelenting ass.” You nodded and you both walked back to his car together. Silence prevailed through the whole drive home, if you could even call it that. That night you both ate dinner together, and you desperately tried to make him laugh despite your failing to do so. And once you laid down to sleep that night, you wondered if anyone even thought of you back home. 

 

Levi was the one thinking of you that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowzers another chapter! I’m on a role lol, I’m soooo excited over 100 people have read this so far <3 would you guys want a chapter from Levi’s POV?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Levi spend yet another day together, only getting closer, and you come to realize it’s his birthday, on Christmas Day.

You quickly made your bed that morning, deciding to wear one of the dresses Levi had allotted you. Realizing he was no were in the house, you worriedly called out for him until you finally noticed the note sitting on the counter.  
‘Had a shitty work party, make yourself at home.’ You read it and smiled at his word usage, already feeling the tinge of pain that missing someone brought on. You wandered through the house, deciding to surprise him when he got back. It was Christmas after all right? You went into your room to gather whatever money you had, and chose to set out to go shopping for pretty red and green decorations. That would cheer Levi up, right? You didn’t have a coat however, and the thin dress provided little to no warmth for your chilled body when you stepped outside. So, you went into Levi’s room, looking to borrow one of his coats. You’d surely be home before he, and he wouldn’t even know you wore it. Finding one of his sweatshirts he probably used for the gym, you put it on and smelled it, a blush forming on your face at his scent. Walking out now, your legs were the only thing complaining at the cold.  
You walked down the steps, the snow that was falling landing onto your hair and pink with cold cheeks making you look like some sort of ice princess to anyone who saw you. The stores were almost all closed, and you struggled to find anywhere that was still open. Finally, like a mirage in the desert, you saw a small store with Christmas decorations with an open sign on the front. Perfect! It was warm inside, the feeling of joy radiating through you. Finally, you had someone to celebrate your favorite holiday with. Most of your friends would be busy, leaving you alone with your horrible parents on what was supposed to be a joyful day. The ornaments were all about, any kind or type anyone could ever want waiting to be discovered. Suddenly, you came upon a pretty little tree, miniature ornaments dangling about on its small branches. It was exactly what you had been looking for, and you hurriedly gathered it up, also choosing out some lovely string lights. The woman who ran the place was elderly and kind, her face warming up the room better than all of the strung up lights. You paid for your items, only just having enough and then made a slight conversation with her about the weather, apparently a snow storm was being predicted to occur later. As you were heading out, she wished you a goodbye and stay safe, with your nod of appreciation as you waved in parting.   
No one was in the streets, they were almost bare, like the city was drained of the booming population entirely. You wondered how Levi was doing, if anyone of his particularly annoying coworkers had really mad him upset this time. You giggled at the thought of him. You wandered about the streets before finally finding the right place, his door being the only one without a wreath and a tree to be seen from the outside. You quickly set about to set up your new tree, and hanging the lights around the table you set it on, Levi probably wouldn’t be happy with you nailing things onto his wall. You admired your work, and quickly returned his item of clothing to his closet, careful to put it exactly where it was. You decided to cook for him, it was the least you could do to express your gratitude and he had plenty of things in his fridge to make a decent meal. You put something together as you waited for him, deciding to watch some tv Christmas specials that they had on while you cooked, until you heard him at the front door, and you prepared yourself to see him. You saw the look of surprise on his face as he walked in, and you could tell he didn’t know how to react. You got up and ran over to him, hugging his cold body tightly.   
“I bought you a tree and some lights, I wanted to make you happy today.”’ You assured, biting your lip in anticipation. To your surprise, he started to smile, the once emotionless expression being wiped away. He had such a pretty smile, like he was too pure to even exist in this world, a complete opposite to who he was just the day before. He actually hugged you back, and you could feel his strong arms around you, and for once you truly felt safe.   
“Thank you.” He said simply, but you knew he meant it.   
“How was the party?” You noticed he almost cringed as you mentioned it,   
“They threw me a birthday party as an excuse to keep me there longer, knowing I wouldn’t have showed up otherwise.” You had no idea he was born on Christmas, yet it made sense. He was your savior in a way, the one who kept you from a fat that would have broke you. And you loved him, not just for that but for who he was as a person. You gently kissed his cheek, feeling him tense up, smile being changed into a look of surprise.  
“Happy birthday Levi, I decided to make you dinner, my dad always said work parties have the worst food.” He smiled again, not as widely but still a look of happiness that made you almost squeal in delight. Everything that day had gone so well, and you were so thankful. You both are together in peace, letting Levi tell you shit jokes he came up with for all of his coworkers, and as the snow storm began, you felt warmer than you had ever been, because with him you felt at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so happy everyone has been enjoying this book, I’m so so grateful for all of you, please enjoy this Christmas themed chapter. (:


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi takes you out to a fancy restaurant, once there you both encounter another man from Levi’s past.

 You wondered why your life was the was it was. Maybe it was because of the way you looked, or even your actions that brought on what your parents hated so much. 

But you don’t have to worry now, right? Because just like in your fairytales, you had a knight in shining armor. 

“(Y/N)?” Levi questioned, looking mildly concerned, you knew you had a tendancy  to space out at times. 

“Yes Levi?” You whispered his name with reverence, he deserved the best from you. Especially how you had seen him last night, the way he smiled was worth more than gold and diamonds. 

“I want to bring you out tonight, I booked reservations for us both. It will be my gift to you.” You blushed at this. Why would he ever want to buy you something? Surely he would have remembered those beautiful dresses he bought you already. That was more than enough, but this? 

“Levi, you know you don’t have to, I’m perfectly fine with cooking tonight.” 

“Let me _treat_  you.” He whispered tenderly into your ear. You nodded, biting your lip, wondering what had brought this on. It was no new revelation that you were beginning to love Levi in a romantic sense, but you didn’t know when or if there ever would be an appropriate time to admit it. You didn’t want to ruin a good thing. 

“Go get ready, I’ll be back tonight for you. I know women take hours to make themselves look put together.” 

“Of course, Levi.” You giggled at his remark. Finding anything this man said to be rude would be an ending to any kind of good relationship with him. He just had to be accepted the way he was and you had to learn to treasure his good moments. He really was the definition of _moodiness._

He waved you a goodbye, briskly walking out the door and leaving you to your thoughts. You wondered absently what that brunette boy who stormed after you both in the store that day was like. Did Levi love him romantically? Does he even like women that way? You guessed they were question you should ask yourself. If he was never into women like you, you could at least save yourself the trouble of falling in love with that you can never have.

But the way he _smiled_ at you... 

Getting ready in your room, you looked at yourself in the large mirror. You weren’t anything special, at least by your own opinion. What would he ever see in you? The boy at the store had been striking, all with his beautiful chocolaty hair and green eyes that sparkles like the sea. You bit your lip. At least you could still make yourself look as beautiful as you can for him. 

 

Levi POV: 

I wave goodbye to my girl and drive to work. The sky is grey, snowflakes falling down, they remind me of her. 

How she always manages to be something different, that stands out from the rest. I couldn’t leave a beautiful thing like her out to suffer in the cold when I saw her. The way her soft hair blew in the wind. The way her cheeks were tinted pink from the cold, how could I dare reject her. She wouldn’t have stranded much of a chance alone in the streets anyway. 

Not with a heart like hers.

I can’t even remember the last time I’ve smiled at someone, maybe it was with Eren? Or even Erwin? Who knows. 

Work isn’t that busy today, people usually are always rushing around, demanding expressions on their face as they question me on company policy. My least favorite part of my job is my boss. 

Its not the normal hate an employee holds for their employer, I hate him because he’s my ex. Erwin was who I thought I would be with until the end, but it turns out he had other _plans._

Its funny how things like that work out. 

“What the fuck do you want Erwin?” 

“Now now, is that anyway to talk to your employer?” He asked coyly. I roll my eyes and stare at him blankly. 

“I’m here to collect data on customer preferences, I expect it filed and in my office by the end of the day. Think you can handle that?” I nod and he stares at me for awhile, as if expecting a response. I don’t look at him, instead focusing on gathering what he wants. He finally realizes he’s not getting anything more from me, and leaves. Good riddance. 

The day almost flies by, and I go back to thinking of what I have planned for (Y/N). I knew she enjoys coming out with me, even if she doesn’t show it. I wonder  how she would react to me telling her how I feel.

She’s still so young, she should be going to the mall with her friends, applying for Ivy League colleges and with some hot football player.

Or whatever the shit that girls her age do. 

Apart of me wants desperately to make her happy. To make her glad she is with me and not anyone else. Is that so selfish? Probably. There’s a conflict between what I know is good for her and what I  _want for her._

I’ll be the first one to admit I’m lonely, and that she’s come when I needed someone the most. But that doesn’t mean I need to drag her around on a leash tied to me constantly. 

Or does it?

She reminds me of an angel of light, like the ones people hang on their Christmas trees. 

I drop the papers onto Erwin’s desk. He looks at me, raising one of his massive eyebrows before I walk out not saying a thing to him. He’s probably staying in late tonight, and I promised her she would be taken out tonight and I can’t break that now. 

I nearly speed home, hoping that I wasn’t late as I walk in. I look around for her a bit before knocking on her bedroom door.

”Come in!” Her angelic voice rings from inside. 

I walk in, seeing her sitting there on her floor, reading one of the books off my shelf in the living room. I walk over to her, and she looks up at me with a wide smile. 

  “How was work?” I sighed and sat next to her.

”It was shit.” I reply, sounding a bit harsher than I meant to. She just giggles though, somehow finding my attitude funny.

“Are you ready?” I ask her and she nods. Her dress was my favorite, the black one. Even though she is the purest thing I’ve found, I can’t help but admire the way she looks covered in dark colors.

“I missed you today, I get so lonely when your gone, no ones there.” She whispers sadly as we drive to the restaurant. I smile at her, feeling an urge to hold her and promise the world that she’ll be okay. 

“I hope you like this place, it is gonna be a bitch and a half paying the bill once we’re done here.” Her face falls, obviously feeling guilty and I scold myself inwardly. 

“You look lovely tonight.” I tell her, making her face flush and her mouth nearly hang wide open. Is me giving her a compliment that much of a surprise?

She bites her soft looking lip and looks at me for a moment.

”Thank you, Levi.” I nod and we both are greeted by a waiter, who looks at my (Y/N) like she’s one of the fucking steaks they serve. I hold her close to me as we walk, glaring at him whenever he looked at her to long, obviously making him uncomfortable. 

We sit at a table in the back, as she admires the city outside. I order wine and she orders herself some water, finding nothing on the menu particularly attractive. We chit chat about simple things, and I wonder why she said she missed me. 

Does she feel for me that way too? The thought alone makes my heart speed up its pace. I look up, meeting the eyes of a man who looks like my boss across the way from us. He smiles at me, and I soon realize it is my shitty boss. I glare at him, and he takes that as a bloody invitation. 

“Levi, it’s good to see you’re moving on at last. And who’s this beautiful young lady?” He asks, almost appearing flirtatious. (Y/N) looks at him and smiles. 

“My names (Y/N), you have really nice eyes, who are you?” I can tell she was already bringing Erwin some form of amusement. 

“My name is Erwin, princess. Levi and me have a long history together.” 

“That’s for damn sure. Erwin, why don’t you fuck off and leave us alone for now?” I ask, my fist forming a ball under the table out of reflex. 

“No need to be so harsh, I’m sure little (Y/N) here wouldn’t want to see you act out tonight. Why don’t you try to contain yourself?”

I look up at him to see that filthy fucking smirk on full display. He knew exactly what he is doing. I get up, grabbing (Y/N)’s wrist and she follows my lead, waving goodbye to Erwin politely and letting me drag her out. 

“Levi, what was that?” She asks, looking at me upset.

”I couldn’t stand to be in the same room as that asswipe for another minute.” I tell her, the look on my face appearing distraught. 

She comes over to me, wrapping her arms around me tightly and I can’t help but blush. 

“It was sweet of you to at least try to bring me out.” She whispers and I sigh. 

“Let’s go home now, I can make you something you’ll like.” She promises and we drive back. I look at her, wondering if she was upset at me. She didn’t look to be, the casual state of dreaming she was always in remaining. 

I need to make this right somehow, I promise myself and we finally arrive home. I look over at her and notice she’s fallen asleep, soft snores echoing through my car. I carry her back home, careful not to wake her as I open up the door, bringing her to her bed. 

I decide to make dinner tonight, knowing what she likes and eventually she wakes up, creeping out of her room while rubbing her sleepy eyes. 

“I was gonna cook.” She says and pouts. I roll my eyes at her and put her plate in front of her on the table.

”it’s hard to cook if your asleep, babe.” I don’t know why I called her that, but she seemed to like it if the blush on her face was any indication. We eat together in silence, my suit still on and her dress falling off of her right shoulder and smeared eye makeup probably making us quite the sight.

She finished up her dinner, bringing both our dishes to the sink and washing them obediently. She’s always such a good girl.  I watch her for awhile, and once she’s finally finished she sits back down with me. The clock strikes 11pm, and she gets up to go to bed, but not before giving me a kiss. 

It hadn’t lasted as long as I wanted it to, but I let her break away, panting softly before she ran to her room, closing the door loudly. 

 

I can’t wait to have more of her. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is confronted by her feelings for Levi, and she desperatly tries to figure things out. All she desperatly hopes is that she's making the right choice.

You sat across from Levi, as he had called you into the living room the very next day to discuss the previous nights events. You fiddled with your fingers nervously, hoping you weren't in trouble. 

"Levi, what's up?" He looked at you for awhile, his expression almost unreadable. 

"(Y/N), do you love me? I need to  _know."_ His expression had changed to one softer, albeit one desperate, and you bit your lip, fidgeting in your seat. 

"L-Levi..I do, but I just don't know.." You trailed off, praying that he would just drop the subject and you could go back to how you both were before. 

"Do I scare you? Does what we have scare you (Y/N)?" He stood up, and despite his short stature you felt threatened somehow. 

_Would he throw you back out into the streets?_  


"Levi, I'm going to be honest with you, you're the only person who's ever showed me they care, and I don't want to lose you. I don't want to be like the others.." 

"So you don't want me because of Eren and Erwin? (Y/N), your different to me, please." You looked into his eyes to find him looking into you, pleading silently. You wrapped your arms around him, holding him close to you as he breathed into your neck, soft black hair tickling your cheek. 

"Y-You scared me when you wanted to talk, I don't want to mess up what we have, Levi I don't have anyone else." Tears pricked your eyes, falling down your face and Levi pulled away.

"(Y/N), don't cry. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pressured you like this, when you're ready, I'll be here." He stroked your hair, not wanting to let you go.  

"I love you Levi..just, let's wait for now, I'm not ready yet." You told him, kissing his cheek. 

"Can I go for a walk? I need to clear my head." Levi appeared to think about it for a bit, probably debating whether or not it would be to dangerous for you to be alone out there. 

"I want you to stay safe, scream if any asshole decides to fuck with you, scream as loud as you can." You nodded and smiled at him, meeting his eyes one more time as you walked out the door. He looked so lonely, you almost felt bad for leaving. 

You walked down the streets of your city, heading toward a park near your old "home". It was your favorite place to go, like a whole other world inside of another. The trees were tall, and yet the buildings towered over them. Soft green grass made you want to take off your shoes, so you did. A few people rode bicycles around the sidewalks, and couples laid out on the grass. 

The trees were all bare, and you could see the beginnings of the lake freezing over. You wondered why Levi felt for you like he did. He was so refined, well off, and attractive that he could go for anyone better than you. 

But yet, he still loved you. 

You sat near the lake, looking out at it. The winter months always seemed so barren. 

The sun was getting close to setting, and you were only just getting ready to head back. You looked around, realizing you lost your shoes. You didnt mind though, the sidesalks were smooth and the grass is soft. As you got up, you noticed Levi in the distance. He ran to you, and his breath wasn't even heavy.

He must really work out... 

"Where were you? I've been worried about you, I wanted you home before dark." You could tell you had upset him.

"I didn't know you wanted that." You bit your lip. 

"I wanted you safe, and you wouldn't be if you stayed out here at night. I know the city brat, it isn't meant to be messed with." You were thankful that he wasn't going to lecture you to much. 

"I'm taking you home now, okay?" He asked, obviously glad he had found you. 

Taking his hand in yours, you walked near to him as you both went to your shared home. "How'd you find me?" You asked, actually curious. 

"How did you lose your shoes?" He looked at your bare feet with a grimace. 

"I asked you first." You argued, giggling. 

"I knew you'd be here, where else would my (Y/N) head to, you didn't ask me for any money. And I trust you wouldn't wander around in the alley ways." 

You nodded, your breath becoming puffs of warm air in front of your faces. 

Suddenly, you felt him lean down, picking you up and carry you. You blushed, he really is strong. 

"What are you doing Levi?" You questioned, your voice playful. 

"Making sure my pretty girl doesn't get her feet all torn up, you'd be complaining for weeks." You laid your head on his chest, smiling. 

He really does care. 

You fell asleep in his arms, the distant sirens and Levi's own heartbeat being your lullaby. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woeh almost 400 reads?? You guys are great! (: ❤😘


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has to ask herself questions about her choice, hoping Levi would be gentle with her about such a raw and open subject. As well as decide to finish her education, and face the harsh, cruel world again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta get that edumacation (;

(Y/N) was looking at herself in the mirror, as she had been doing most of the morning. There were lots of things she was asking herself, mainly about what she wanted for her future. What would she decide to become?

There are many choices.  

   She could be a nurse, or a school treacher, maybe even ask Levi what kind of office jobs would be available to go to college for. But one things for certain, she would have to at least finish out her senior year. 

That would be hard, but she knew it had to be done. Transferring her files would be easy, since her parents weren’t considered legal “guardians” anymore. 

Deciding to face Levi about it and ask his opinion, she went out into the living room to eagerly await his return. You could still balance school and your love for him, right? Definitely, you told yourself. The fact being that you would have to study more would be alright, Levi worked most of the day anyhow. He wouldn’t be upset, at least you hoped. 

How could you expect yourself to just live off of him forever, and surely you knew he wouldn’t want that. Putting on a movie you wanted to see on Netflix, you wondered what you would be up to date on, as well as lacking in. 

‘Math is one I’ll need to definitely work on’ you thought grimly. Soon enough, as it began to get dark Levi arrived home, seeing the calculating expression on your face. 

“I get worried when I see that look on you, (Y/N).” You could tell he was drained and extremely worn out from his day. Putting aside all your thoughts, you decided to comfort him instead of instantly discuss things. 

“How was work?” You asked as you stood up, walking over to him. 

“Shit, how was your day?” You just shook  your head and wrapped your arms around his waist, 

“I want this to be about you for now.” You requested, knowing he would be confused. He had always been the type to be others centered over things like this. Either because he cared, or simply wanted to draw the attention off of himself. 

“My boss kept asking about you, and confronted me about our age difference, I told him to fuck off and it’s none of his business but he wouldn’t drop it. So I threatened him, and now I might lose my job.” He deadpanned at you, and you let out a deep sigh. 

“Aren’t you really important to the company though?”

”Yes, but despite that I haven’t been promoted to chief of the company yet, so despite my being valuable, I’m not irreplaceable.” 

“I’m so sorry Levi, this is about me isn’t it?” You asked almost desperately. He shook his head, waving you off. 

“It’s Erwins fault for being a shit head. He has a horribly sadistic sense of humor, so I’m hoping he might keep me for the sake of tormenting me about this.” You rubbed his shoulders, trying your best to soothe him. 

“I’m sure Erwin won’t fire you, sure you hit him but, you didn’t hit him to hard did you?” Levi shook his head, “He didn’t call security or press any charges, he might as well own my ass right now though.” You kisses Levi’s cheek, feeling how he warmed up under your lips. 

“Now, what has my own little brat been thinking about since she woke up this morning?” You blushed, pouting at being called a brat,

“Levi.. I realized I needed to talk to you about something.” You finally admitted, chewing on your lip. Levi took in a breath, looking almost nervous. 

“What is it? (Y/N) I’m sorry if I’ve been pressuring you about us-“

”N-No, it’s not that! I’ve been thinking of finishing up highs school.” He looked at you for awhile, as if considering it. 

“If that’s what you want (Y/N), I won’t take that away from you.” You could sense how he was feeling though, hoping he wouldn’t take it the wrong way. 

“Levi I want to be useful to you, not just some bum leeching off of you-”

”Don’t you dare say anything like that about yourself. I’m privileged to be keeping you like this, I’m damn worried though.” You wondered why, did he not trust you? Your face shifted to that of hurt, wondering why he didn’t believe in you.

”I’m worried you’ll find another guy and leave me behind, forever. I don’t have anyone else (Y/N), you’re all I have.” You could feel his worry, anger and sadness all coming together. 

“What can I do to make you trust I’ll be good, and remain only yours until you don’t want me anymore?” You asked, tears pricking your eyes. How bad of a person could you be for him to be so mistrusting of you? What had you done?

”(Y/N), I didn’t mean it like that.” He said, but you knew what he said. He meant it, Levi doesn’t say things he doesn’t mean..

You ran to your bedroom, closing the door and heard Levi let out a long sigh, leaning up against the door of your room. 

“(Y/N) I’m so sorry.” He whispered, and you bit your lip. 

“Okay, I just.. need to be alone.” You pleaded, covering yourself up with blankets. 

“Alright, but I’ll be here, all night. If you need anything at all I’ll be waiting. All you need to do is call and I’ll come.”

You smiled at the gentleness of his words. You decided to lie there for a few minutes as you waited for your emotions to lower. Soon enough, you felt yourself fall asleep for a bit, and woke up a few hours later, feeling dazed and slightly confused.

What had the two of you been arguing over anyway? 

Suddenly, Levi opened the door, looking worried. “I know I said I’d knock and wait for you, but you didn’t make a sound in here for hours and, I got worried.”

You smiled at him, getting up and giving him a hug. Suddenly, Levi grasped at your cheeks, his eyes meeting yours. He had so much in those eyes, so much emotion. It held every feeling known to mankind in there, and anyone who could ever say otherwise is a fool. 

He pressed his lips against yours, closing those eyes of his, beautiful ebony eyelashes adding to the comtrast of such snow colored skin.

Slowly, you closed your eyes as well, bodies pressing flush against each other. You felt him guide you both to the couch, your arms reaching out to find their home in wrapping around his neck.

Soon enough you let yourself straddle one of his thighs, toned muscle caressing your soft flesh. The kiss turned into an almost desperate make out session, tongues dancing together. His arms were wrapped soothingly around your middle, holding you in a strong embrace, yet you knew he wouldn’t force you into anything you didn’t want. 

You felt him thrust up against you, becoming needier minute by minute. Yet, you knew you wouldn’t be ready for this just yet. Tensing up at his desperate attempts, he stopped automatically. You felt a pant of guilt as he pulled away, completely releasing you.

”You okay?” He asked, running his fingers up and down your back, little shivering eruptions taking place. You nodded, feeling guilty. 

“I’m so sorry, I just, I want to but I just can’t right now, not yet.. please.” You almost pleaded with him, as he only held you closer. 

“I told you I’d never do anything you don’t want, this kind of thing can wait, (Y/N). I just want to know your only mine, and mine alone.” You smiled softly.

”I’m yours Levi, if you’ll keep me.” He presses his face into the crook of your neck, his breath tickling you gently.

“Maybe we can see which school is closest to our home, and then decide from there.” You desperately hated changing the subject, but didn’t know how else to press away the awkwardness. He nodded, playing with a tendril of your hair.

“We can look over the weekend, okay? Then on Monday I’ll take the day off and get you all signed up.” You nodded, appreciative. 

The two of you watched a movie together, his arm wrapped around your shoulders. You leaned you head against his own shoulder, contented. 

However, all to soon, you had realized you needed to rest, pulling away from his warm body. He looked almost needy, and you couldn’t say you didn’t feel the same.

It was just that you enjoyed how he felt against you, surprising yourself at the need you were beginning to feel for his affection. So, doing the logical thing, you asked him to share your bed that night. 

“Please, I need you tonight Levi, I don’t want to be cold tonight.” You begged, and he smiled, albeit almost unnoticeably. 

“I’d never dream of turning you away, just remember I can’t sleep if you squirm like you do.” You giggled, hoping you would be able to keep yourself still that night, although you wouldn’t doubt his arms would aid you. 

You’ve never shared a bed with another person before, romantically anyways, and your face heated up as you felt immense giddiness.

Trying to contain yourself, you nuzzled into his chest, breathing in his smell as he stroked your hair. Eventually though, you drifted off to sleep in his arms, hoping he would follow, and let yourself feel secure in his warm arms. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

To say you didn't feel a bit jaded over the fact that Levi didn't tell you ahead of time that he was bringing you to the New Years Eve party with him. But you brushed it off, thinking of how you would be meeting all his coworkers. They couldnt be that bad, but then you remember the encounter you had with Erwin. 

At the very least, he was _interesting._

But you knew he probably meant no harm in the way he acted towards you. At least you hoped. Maybe if you got to know him a bit better it would take some of the heat off Levi, who was probably bringing you as some kind of truce. 

You had put on Levi's favorite black dress, doing a little twirl for him as his intense gaze seemed to pierce your very soul, oh how he  _loved_ you in black. 

You felt him ghosting his lips over your neck, and then moaned out as he attacked it with delightful bites and kisses. You let him continue his assault, blushing deeply. 

"Levi, if you keep this up, they might  _see."_

"Then cover it up with your hair, or just let them see that I alone  _own_ you." You felt yourself starting to become undone by him, when suddenly he tore himself away from you. 

"Shit, we're going to be fucking late, we need to go, now." You nodded, walking after him out the door. He had taken your hand, holding you close to him as you got to the car. 

As you both arrived at the large office building, you could see only one floof with lights still on. That must be it. Levi still held your hand in his as he had the entire drive there, and you both walked side by side into the towering metal and glass walls. 

The party wasn't to big, yet you recognized two people you had met previously, the green eyed boy, and of course Erwin. He welcomed you both, his smile was kind yet you couldn't bring yourself to trust him somehow. 

"(Y/N), Levi, I'm so glad you both were able to make it tonight." His blue eyes sparkled, and he took your hand in his as he led you to meet the others. 

"Why don't I introduce you to everyone." He let go of your hand only to lay it on your shoulder. It was bigger than Levi's, much bigger. That being was probably because he practically towered over the small man. 

The first person to walk up to you was Eren, who shook your hand eagerly, and you could tell he was mixed in his opinion of you. 

"(Y/N), right? I'm sorry we didn't meet each other on better terms, I've recently come to the place of forgiving Levi. I had as much to do with our...splitting as he did." He rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. 

You smiled politely, "I'm sure you're a great person, things happen." 

"So no hard feelings?" He asked, and you shook your head. "It wasn't any of my business to start out with, I can't hold any of that against you." You briefly glanced up at Erwin, who'd probably been listening to the conversation the entire time, all while chatting with someone else.

You excused yourself, and went over to the drink and snack bar. As you poured yourself something you prayed was non alcoholic, you tensed up and let out a sharp squeak of panic as someone had leaned down and smelt your neck, breath tickling you. 

You turned around quickly, only just missing spilling your drink, and looked up at a tall man with some facial hair and soft looking dirty blond hair. He smirked at you, and you felt your cheeks blush a hot shade of what was probably red. 

"Don't mind him." You glanced at a blue eyed woman with short blonde hair, and you briefly debated whether you should run away or try to introduce yourself somehow for the sake of feigning politeness. 

"You smell like Levi, are you the infamous (Y/N)?" He asked you, and you smiled. 

"Yes, I do so happen to be, and you are?" 

"Mike, I'm-"

"The big ass tree who can't stay on it's own patch of grass. Stay away from my (Y/N). I already had to tell off caterpillar eyebrows." Levi held onto your arm, clinging to you possessively. 

"Levi, he didn't mean anything by it I'm sure."

"He smells everyone, it's just his nature." You smiled at the blonde girl, she seemed sweet. 

"I'm Nanaba, and I already know yours, (Y/N) is quite a pretty name."

You blushed at her compliment. 

The rest of the night had gone smoothly, everyone getting drunk as dogs and having to call a cab, everyone except you and Levi. Erwin smiled, waving you a goodbye. You had noticed his eyes being on you almost the entire party. Making up excuses to get near to you or get touchy, but maybe it was just your imagination. 

The house was warm, as Levi cranked up the thermostat upon your request. You were also anticipating sleeping with him again, feeling his body pressed up against yours. He had even said you helped him sleep. 

The two of you laid in bed, Levi was up reading as you listened to his heart beating. He casually raked his fingers through your hair, even going as far as hummimg a soft melody to you. And soon enough sleep took you. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this (:


End file.
